Give Unto Me
by ImaginaryMoonlight
Summary: *song fic* Set if Valentine had won in City of Glass. With Valentine in power, all Jonathan cares about is the submission of his little sister. With her resolve breaking down every passing day, how long will it be before Jonathan gets what he wants?


_I've been watching you from a distance_

 _The distance sees through your disguise_

 _All I want from you is your hurting_

 _I want to heal you_

 _I want to save you from the dark_

Jonathan watches his sister toss and turn in her sleep, plagued with nightmares. He desisres to know what haunts her dreams, and he hopes it is him who invades her mind. The idea of his sister dreaming about him is exciting. In sleep she shows her true self. When she is awake, she is stubborn, fiery and rebellious, constantly fighting against Valentine and Jonathan. But when she is asleep, her disguise evaporates, showing her true vulnerable, frightened and alone self. Her friends and family are locked up elsewhere in the dungeon, and she has been forbidden to see them until she submits to Jonathan. Of course her pride is too high to admit defeat, so she will not succumb to Jonathan any time soon. But her resolve weakens every day, and Jonathan knows that if he pushes enough, she will give in. All his life Jonathan has been feared and hated, but with his sister he sees a possibiltity of something more. Of course he still wants to entice fear from her, but hatred is the last thing he wants from her. He wants her to love him, need him the way he loves and needs her. She is his other half, the angel to his demon. He wants her to be so broken and alone that she needs him to comfort her, and when that time comes, he will take full advantage of it.

 _Give unto me your troubles_

 _I'll endure your suffering_

 _Place onto me your burden_

 _I'll drink your deadly poison_

Jonathan knows that Clary fears Valentine more than she fears Jonathan, purely because all Valentine cares about is power, wheras Jonathan has admitted to her more than once that she is the only thing he truly cares about. Valentine would do anything to hurt Clary if he felt like it, but Jonathan would only hurt Clary if she needed to be punished. He loved making her scream, but as a last resort, because the one thing he wanted more than her pain was her trust. He wants her to tell him her fears and dreams, confide in him the way lovers do. The way she treats Jace. He scowls at the thought of the angel boy, the boy who took everything from him; his father, his sister, his life. He hated Jace with a burning passion, but knew if he ever killed him, Clary would hate him forever, and he would destroy any chance he had of being with her. So he let him live. No matter, one day Clary would choose Jonathan over Jace, would give herself to him, and he would give himself to her. They belonged together, and he believed this more than he believed anything else.

 _Why should I care if they hurt you_

 _Somehow it matters more to me_

 _Than if I were hurting myself_

 _Save you (save you)_

 _I'll save you_

The day came when Clary submitted to Jonathan. It was several months after her capture. He was walking to bring her lunch down in the cells when he heard an ear-piercing scream that made him freeze in his tracks. He looked down the corridor and saw Clary, his precious angel, being viciously dragged away kicking and screaming by two very powerful demons that Valentine employed. When Clary saw Jonathan, she screamed for help, and Jonathan felt his heart skip a beat. She wanted him. He promptly dropped the tray of food and pulled out a seraph blade, whispering an angels name and running to save Clary. He could her screaming still, and his blood boiled at the sound. It wasn't just the fact that the demons were hurting her, it was the fact that it wasn't him that was making her scream, pulling those sweet sounds of pain from her. He rounded the corner and saw the demons about to sink their fangs into Clary's porcilean flesh, and he unleashed the demon within himself, feeling the bloodlust rise and take over. He sliced his blade into the thick skin of the demons, watching them bleed out and disappear into the realm of Edom. Once they were vanquished, he pushed back the darkness and looked down at his sister, who was curled up sobbing in fear and pain on the floor, blood pouring out from her legs where the demons had sunk their claws into her legs. He put his blade away and knelt down next to her, picking her up in his arms and cradling her in his embrace. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then took her out of the dungeons up through the castle to his personal quarters, where he set her down on his bed and healed her of her injuries. He then bathed her, and was thoroughly surprised when she didn't fight against him. Once he had put her back in his bed, he turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a small hand lightly grip his wrist. Jonathan turned back to her, and Clary begged him in a broken voice not to leave her. For the first time in his life, Jonathan was something that he had never been before; wanted. He stripped himself of his clothes, apart from his boxers, and climbed into bed with his little sister, holding her close and running his hand through her hair, soothing himself with the feeling of the woman he loved. She promptly fell asleep, curled up in the embrace of her saviour.

 _Give unto me your troubles_

 _I'll endure your suffering_

 _Place onto me your burden_

 _I'll drink your deadly poison_

Waking up the next morning had been bliss. Seeing his little sister, the one he desired more than anything, wrapped up in his embrace gave Jonathan a sense of happiness that he had never before experienced in his life. Her submission was paradise. He had been breaking her down for weeks, denying her of every little pleasure she had and then slowly giving it back to her. Valentine had helped, as his erratic and dangerous behaviour and driven Clary to seek protection from Jonathan. No matter how much Jonathan hated his parents, he owed Clary's existence to them, and he was grateful for her existence. She calmed him in a way no one else could, her very presence was like a drug to him, he couldn't get enough of her. He wrapped her tighter in his embrace, never wanting to let go of her. She stirred in his arms and he prepared himself for the fear he would see in her eyes. Instead, when she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he was surprised when she thanked him for saving her life. Not knowing how to respond to her humble and sincere praise, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers, and was thoroughly pleased when he felt her respond to him. He smiled against her lips. She was his.

 _Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

 _Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

 _Give unto me all that frightens you_

 _I'll have your nightmares for you_

 _If you sleep soundly_

Their first time together was gentle, despite the itch Jonathan felt to take her hard and fast like he had always dreamed of. But he didn't dare wish to destroy the peace they had, so he submitted himself to slowly stripping her of the top he had dressed her in, kissing every inch of skin he could get his lips on, tracing the patterns of her freckles with his tongue. He wanted to take his time with this, making the most of having her so compliant to his actions. He trailed his fingers along her skin, making her shiver under his touch. To have her so submissive to him almost made Jonathan lose control, he was so ready to just take her. But he maintaned control, distracting himself with littering her face with kisses, her forehead, her cheeks, her nose and finally her lips, sighing blissfully into her mouth. She responded whole-heartedly, running her hands up and down his back, but being wary of his whip scars, and then reaching up to grasp his white locks of hair in her fingers. Breaking away from the kiss, Jonathan relieved himself of his boxers, and watched Clary's face transform from calm to fearful. But he was quick to reassure her that he would not hurt her, and she calmed again, allowing Jonathan to prepare her for when he took her virginity. When the time had finally come, Jonathan thrust into Clary quickly, not wanting to prolong her pain. She had let out a small cry of pain before clutching desperately to Jonathan, wanting the pain to go away. Once it had faded, Jonathan began to pump his hips back and forward, gentle but always firm. Clary's groans of pain soon escalated into moans of pleasure, and she began to meet Jonathan's thrusts with her own. Jonathan felt so complete in the arms of his sister, nothing else in the world felt right compared to this. The overwhelming feelings of being loved, wanted, needed. They were both bought to the peak of pleasure at the same time, and their moans filled the room they shared. Jonathan collapsed on top of Clary, clutching her close to him and relishing in the feel of her naked skin against his own. Clary ran her hand through his hair. She fell asleep shortly afterwards, and this was the first night that she slept without nightmares. Jonathan watched her sleep beside him, and deduced that, even though he was a demon, this must be what Heaven feels like.

 _Fear not the flame of my love's candle_

 _Let it be the sun in your world of darkness_

* * *

Song: Give Unto Me by Evanescence

I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I feel like this song perfectly describes Jonathan and Clary's relationship, and I just had to write about it. I was originally planning on having this as a full story, but I am so busy with college at the moment, and I still need to work on Unchain Me Sister. Don't worry, I haven't given up on that story, it's just so hard trying to find enough time to update! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot of Jonathan and Clary, keep an eye out for any other stories I write!- ImaginaryMoonlight


End file.
